mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goth Boy
Goth Boy is, well, a Goth. He prefers to stay hidden in his misery and dark solitude, and refers life to be as bleak and meaningless as his soul. He's cynical and pessimistic, and often depressed. He prefers to be garbed in black with chains and piercings. He often writes gloomy poetry. He runs a poetry house in your town, lives in a cathedral-like house on Spookane, runs a tattoo business in Speedville as well as races and mans the Turkey on a Fork stand on the Boardwalk in the City. He works for the Specter Squadron in MySims SkyHeroes. Goth Boy (MySims)|MySims||true Goth Boy (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Goth Boy (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Goth Boy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Goth Boy (MySims Racing Wii)|MySims Racing (Wii) Goth Boy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Goth Boy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Goth Boy (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Trivia thumb|300px|right|Goth Boy's House of Darkness Music 1 thumb|300px|right|Goth Boy's House of Darkness Music 2 *Goth Boy's real name may have been Herman as his profile stated his real name which can be seen in an exclusive ''MySims'' walkthrough video with Executive Producer Tim LeTourneau. However, the game in the video was probably an early version or beta as the name/profile description was never actually in the current versions for the Wii and PC. To see the walkthrough go here. *Goth Boy appears as an employee for MorcuCorp, during the events during Star Level 3 in MySims Racing, but he does not actually work for them or even acknowledge his affiliation with MorcuCorp. He just runs a tattoo business and is not hostile to the racer. *In MySims Kingdom and MySims Racing (DS), Goth Boy's skin appears to be more pale. * In the intro of ''MySims'', Goth Boy's voice is Buddy's but it's different in gameplay. Also, his bangs hang over his right eye in the intro, while during gameplay - and through all of the other games - they hang over his left eye. *On Goth Boy's MySims ''outfit, there is a teardrop on the bottom left corner of his shirt. However, in other games, his outfit doesn't have this teardrop. *Goth Boy is rarely shown with eyebrows except in his concept art, where he has eyebrows. However, when he has been shown with them they are red/orange, implying that his natural hair color is red. *In ''MySims, Goth Boy has three paintings on his wall called Mortimor, Bella and Alexander. These are the names of three of the members of the goth family in The Sims 2. *In'' MySims SkyHeroes (DS), Goth Boy mentions that his mother owns a minivan. *In the DS version of MySims SkyHeroes, his name is spelled as GothBoy instead of Goth Boy. The console versions does not have this error as his name is spelled as Goth Boy. *On his MySims Agents concept art, he appears to have a tattoo of a Z on his upper arm, yet in the game, he does not have this. * In MySims Agents, he claims to live in his mom's basement. * His intro in the hotel may be a reference to Darkwing Duck. * While his name suggests that he is goth, he's actually emo, the main difference being; emo is sad, and goth is angry. Foreign Names *'English:' Goth Boy *'French:' Hugo Tique *'Spanish:' Chico Gótico *'German: Grufti Junge *'''Dutch: EmoKid / Gothic Boy / Goth Jongen *'Portuguese:' Miúdo Gótico *'Japanese: 'ボーイゴス (Boigosu) Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:Spooky (MySims) Category:Spooky (MySims Kingdom) Category:MorcuCorp Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Racer